Universal Serial Bus version 2.0 (USB2.0) is one of the most popular system interfaces in the world, and is generally utilized to enable coupling peripheral devices, such as a mouse or a keyboard, to host devices, such as personal computers (PCs). In some instances, internal USB2.0 based communications may also be possible. In this regard, the USB High Speed Inter-Chip (HSIC) specification has been defined to enable USB2.0 based internal communications. However, USB HSIC defines a different physical interface, to enable internal USB based communications, incorporating different physical medium and/or connectivity, requiring dedicated physical layer support at both of host and slave sides to enable USB based communication. In other words, while the data communication appears to be USB based exchanges, the physical connectivity is performed in a way that is different from standard USB2.0 physical connectivity during external communications. Furthermore, USB HSIC supports only up to 480 Mbps data rates, with a practical throughput of less than 360 Mbps; and means by which physical connectivity is provided by the USB HSIC prevent increasing data throughputs beyond these rates. Therefore, the USB HSIC may be insufficient in next generation devices requiring higher data rates, such as 802.11ac, which typically requires throughput of 600 Mbps or higher; 802.11ad, which typically requires throughput of 3 Gbps or higher; and/or other technologies such as WirelessHD and more. The USB2.0 architecture and protocol may also require substantial power consumption if there are multiple devices on the same hierarchy, due to, for example, the broadcasting bus nature.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.